


Following the Line that Leads to You

by tinkerklang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkerklang/pseuds/tinkerklang
Summary: Baekhyun continues following the white line on the road hoping that Chanyeol would be there to welcome him at the end… just like always.





	Following the Line that Leads to You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based from one of my favorite mangas: http://www.mangago.me/read-manga/life_senjou_no_bokura/
> 
> People who have read the manga may know what they're in for. If you haven't, you're in for a little surprise. 
> 
> While writing this fic, I listened to the following songs too: All With You (Taeyeon), It Was Love (Luna), Universe (EXO), and You Were Beautiful (Day 6). 
> 
> Enjoy.

Seven 

_You can do this, Baek._

Seven-year-old Baekhyun heaved a deep sigh and continued walking, following the white line on the edge of the sidewalk meticulously. He was like Peter Pan. Once his feet touch the concrete road, it would be game over for him. The white line was the only way. Stepping outside the white line meant falling down the dead sea which is infested with ferocious sharks. With two arms stretched out for balance, Baekyun took little steps, making sure that his feet were still on the white line. He needed to be alive. This was his everyday challenge going to school.

 

Byun Baekhyun had a wild imagination. He was inquisitive and curious. When he was in kindergarten, he won a storytelling competition. He was creative. His artworks were always pinned on their classroom’s board. His parents would always praise him, saying that he was a bright kid. It was his imagination that prompted him to turn the dull city, concrete, landscape walk into a wild sea crossing setting.

 

With his eyes on the ground, Baekhyun failed to notice another kid coming his way. He heard the thud of two bodies colliding. Baekhyun’s eyes widened at the impact.

 

“The sharks!” He shouted while grappling for support. A hand quickly held his arm, preventing him from falling from the white line of life.

 

“You—“ Baekhyun pointed at the one who almost pushed him to be food to the sharks. “You almost killed me! You could’ve walked on the other side and not on the line. Are you a pirate?!”

 

“What are you saying?” The other kid replied. “I saved you from falling down the ravines! You need to pay attention to your surroundings.”

 

“Ravines?” Baekhyun tilted his head in confusion. “The setting is a shark-infested sea. Once you fall from this white line, you get eaten by sharks.”

 

“No,” the other kid shook his head. “This is the deadly forest! We are on top of a mountain. Once you step out of the white line, you will fall to the ravines! They’re deep and steep. You will surely die!”

 

Little Baekhyun pouted. This was his turf. This line was his line. How dare another kid ruin it for him? His imagined setting was way cooler than the other kid’s. Ravines? Forest? Land was too overrated. The waters were more intriguing and mysterious. Baekhyun did not know what lies beneath them, making them more fascinating.

 

Baekhyun scanned the kid in front of him. The kid was a little bit shorter than he was. His hair was curly black and he was wearing a pair of eyeglasses. The other kid was also on the chubbier side. His cheeks were like soft buns. _Soft buns are yum._

 

Baekhyun, on the other hand, was on the skinny side. He had a bowl cut. His hair color was also a lighter shade of brown whenever sunlight hits it. The other kid was wearing the uniform of a nearby school. Baekhyun knew because his older brother was attending the same school as the stranger.

 

“How do we cross now?” Baekhyun mumbled. The white line was too thin for them. Someone needed to give way, but both of them wanted to stay alive.

 

“We can do this,” the other kid said. “Give me your hand.”

 

Baekhyun stretched out his hand. The other kid held it and guided him. The chubby kid had his right foot forward. “Put one of your legs between my two feet.”

 

Baekhyun did which resulted in tangled limbs.

 

“Ooofff!” Baekhyun quickly held onto the kid’s waist for support.

 

“Now, move your other foot behind my left foot,” the stranger instructed. “I’ll hold on to you so you would not fall.”

 

The chubby kid spun him around, Baekhyun’s one foot staying on the white line. He almost fell, but the stranger was there to pull him back on the line. Once he was safely on the other side, Baekhyun turned around and started to bow to thank the kind stranger who helped him.

 

“Thank you, mate.”

 

“My name is Chanyeol,” the chubby kid stretched out his hand.

 

“Baekhyun.”

 

“Let’s meet again tomorrow, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol smiled, offering a small wave of goodbye.

 

“Yes!” Baekhyun smiled back. “It was nice to meet you, Chanyeollie!”

 

* * *

  

Thirteen 

They were already in middle school but Baekhyun was still following the imagined setting created when he was just seven. It was his morning routine – to follow the white line and continue crossing the shark-infested sea. So far, he had survived for the last seven years, he commended himself. It was not easy surviving, but his best friend was always there to help him cross – Chanyeol was _always_ there.

 

It was a sunny morning. Baekhyun loved sunny mornings since it was easier to following the line. Rainy mornings were the worst since it was a little bit difficult to balance on the white line while holding onto an umbrella. Baekhyun loved mornings. Whenever he would walk towards his school, he would whistle a jolly tune. He was happy because he knew that following the white line would lead him to his best friend, Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol was _always_ there at the end of the white line.

 

The white line leads Baekhyun to his important friend. The two had been best friends for seven years now. It had become their tradition to meticulously walk the line. Somewhere in the middle, their lines would cross and they would bid each other a good morning with smiles on their faces.

 

At exactly eight o’clock, Baekhyun would start walking. After around ten minutes, he would cross paths with Chanyeol. They would always meet at the white line in front of a book shop. They would sometimes take a break and read comic books whenever they were free. One time, they skipped school to read and came home to nagging. They were still attending different schools.

 

“Baek!” Chanyeol greeted as soon as he saw his friend. Baekhyun smiled and waved his hand in the air.

 

“Good morning!” Chanyeol smiled.

 

At thirteen, Chanyeol was already a little taller than Baekhyun. Baekhyun always pout whenever his friend pointed out the difference in their height. Baekhyun was months older than Chanyeol but he was smaller in height. Chanyeol also became skinnier while Baekhyun began to gain some weight. Chanyeol had already shed his baby fat. Both their voices were becoming deeper too. Baekhyun once laughed out loud when Chanyeol’s voice started to deepen because the latter sounded like frog croaking.

 

“Give me your hand,” Chanyeol said as he reached out his own hand.

 

Baekhyun stretched his own and met Chanyeol’s halfway. He giggled. He knew what was about to happen. With his foot, in between Chanyeol’s feet, his best buddy would spin him around. It was almost like they were dancing. It was always fun doing it with Chanyeol.   

 

Once he was safe on the other side, Baekhyun turned around and gave a thumbs up to Chanyeol.

 

“Thanks, Yeol!” Baekhyun’s eyes crinkled in delight as he smiled. “See you later after school?”

 

“Yup!” Chanyeol nodded excitedly. “I have this new game! You will love it, Baek. I’m sure you will. Let’s play it in my room after class. See you at this point again?”

 

“Yes, let’s see each other at this point. Later, then, Yeol!”

 

* * *

 

Fifteen

 

The end of classes meant that Baekhyun would see Chanyeol again.  

 

At the end of his class, Baekhyun would follow the white line on the side of the road which would eventually lead him to the worn-out bookstore and to Chanyeol. Aside from their morning tradition, it was this afternoon rendezvous that Baekhyun looked forward to. He tapped his fingers on his desk. A few more minutes and the bell would ring. He can’t wait to see Chanyeol.

 

Today was a special day. They were graduating from middle school. They were goin to be high schoolers soon. The two best buds decided to attend the same high school. Baekhyun was excited. His acceptance letter had already arrived. The high school was right at the middle of Baekhyun’s and Chanyeol’s houses. It was the perfect location. Additionally, the white lines were headed towards the chosen high school. It meant that they could continue their white line tradition.

 

The bell rung. Baekhyun quickly grabbed his bag and went zooming towards the classroom door, bumping into a few students along the day. He just grinned at them as he apologized. He got sneered on, but he paid no heed. He was about to see his best friend and he cannot wait to share the good news. They were going to the same high school. They would be together every day. They did not have to cross paths since they can now walk the white line together, side by side.

 

The skies were gray, Baekhyun noticed. It was just three in the afternoon, yet it was already dark. The rain must be coming anytime now. Baekhyun sighed as he grabbed his umbrella. It was better to be ready. A heavy rain could fall anytime now based on how the dark the clouds were. Baekhyun also made sure that his acceptance letter was tucked neatly inside his pocket. He did not want it to get wet if it rains.

 

Going on line as always, Baekhyun hummed a mellow tune. Chanyeol would always wait for him at the white line in front of the bookstore. It was their meeting point – or should Baekhyun say “meeting line”? Baekhyun chuckled at the joke. Chanyeol loved those kinds of jokes. He had apparently been influenced by his curly haired friend.

 

Baekhyun was getting nearer at their meeting line. However, he could not see Chanyeol’s shadow anywhere. At fifteen, Chanyeol had grown exponentially taller than Baekhyun. Chanyeol was about a head’s taller now. Baekhyun, although his height was average, felt shorter. Having a giant for a best friend made him self-conscious. He ate rice and drank milk just like Chanyeol but he did not grow as tall as the latter.

 

Upon reaching their meeting line, Baekhyun waited. He squatted down the ground, making sure that his feet stay on the line. The sharks were still lurking, waiting for him or for Chanyeol to make a mistake and trip. Baekhyun hoped that _that_ day would never come – he had to make sure that they were both safe on the line.

 

Small drops, which soon became heavy drops, begun to fall. Baekhyun quickly unfolded his umbrella. It was usually Chanyeol who reaches their meeting line first. His best friend must have had something to do. Baekhyun could wait. Chanyeol had been the one always waiting for him since the former’s dismissal time was earlier.

 

Minutes went by. Baekhyun started to play with the puddle in front of him. Small school children passed him by, playing with him. The elementary pupils were loud and naughty.

 

“Hyung!” One of the elementary kids said. “Why won’t you step out of the line?”

 

“Oh-hoh,” Baekhyun smirked. “I’m taking on a challenge.”

 

“A challenge?” Another asked.

 

“Anyone who steps out of this white line would fall into the waters and the sharks would eat them!”

 

“That’s scary,” the smallest of the three said nervously.

 

That was how Baekhyun found himself in the company of small elementary kids on a rainy afternoon. The kids stayed with him, lining and also squatting down the white line. The kids had their raincoats on. Baekhyun shared his umbrella. An hour passed by and the little children had to go home.

 

“Why do you always keep following the white line, hyung?” One kid asked before finally leaving. “I always see you every morning and afternoon following the white line.”

 

“You see this never-ending white line?” Baekhyun pointed at the sidewalk line, “Whenever I follow it, it leads me to a special someone.”

 

“A special someone?”

 

“Yup!” Baekhyun nodded. “My best friend is always at the end of this white line. We always meet in the middle.”

 

“That’s cool! I hope to meet a special friend too just like you!”

 

After exchanging little waves. Baekhyun was finally alone. The rain was not stopping. As the minutes go by, it became stronger. Baekhyun held on. He had to wait for Chanyeol. Chanyeol must have had club activities and he just forgot to tell Baekhyun. Or perhaps, Chanyeol had to cover the cleaning duties of one of his friends. Baekhyun certainly cannot go home until he showed Chanyeol the good news. He was accepted in their target school! They would be going to school together at last! Baekhyun sent a couple of messages to Chanyeol but they were all unanswered.

 

The wind started to become more aggressive. Baekhyun’s umbrella overturned. He got wet. Baekhyun quickly grabbed his acceptance letter and put it inside his bag. It was a little bit colder, making Baekhyun shiver as a gush of wind passed him by.

 

An hour became two. Baekhyun was still waiting. He fixed his overturned umbrella although it did a poor job shielding him away from the rain.

 

Then, he heard footsteps. He looked up and saw Chanyeol’s dark face. His best friend was wet. He was probably walking under the rain. Baekhyun quickly stood up, holding his umbrella over his tall friend. Worry was written on his face. Chanyeol’s eyes were swollen, a sign that he had been crying. His eyes were a little bit red. His nose was also pinkish.

 

“What’s wrong, Yeol?” Baekhyun asked.

 

“I’m sorry, Baek,” Chanyeol’s voice was hoarse. “Sorry…”

 

“For what?”

 

“For making you wait under the rain,” Chanyeol mumbled.

 

“That’s fine with me!” Baekhyun offered a bright smile, expecting it to be returned by Chanyeol’s boyish grin. Chanyeol did not return it.

 

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun worriedly asked. “Are you sick? We should head home as soon as we can or else we will both get sick.”

 

Baekhyun held Chanyeol’s arm but the latter would not budge. Chanyeol was sad. Baekhyun was beginning to feel the sadness too. It just pained him to see his bright and cheerful friend get so downcast. _What would make Chanyeol happy or smile?_ Baekhyun thought. _Ah! I know._

Baekhyun hurriedly opened his bag and picked up his acceptance letter. With a grin, he showed it to Chanyeol. “Look, Yeol! I’ve got accepted to our dream high school!”

 

Chanyeol was silent.

 

Baekhyun was beginning to understand.

 

Slowly, Baekhyun put down his letter, letting it fall onto the wet sidewalk.

 

“I’m sorry, Baek,” Chanyeol started. “But I think we won’t be attending the same high school. I got rejected.”

 

Baekhyun threw his umbrella away and hugged his giant friend, gently running hands on the taller’s back and murmuring soothing words.

 

“It’s alright, Yeol. We live in the same neighborhood anyway. I can enroll at your high school. We can still be together—“

 

“No, Baek,” Chanyeol started sniffing, hiding his crying face onto Baekhyun’s shoulder. “You need to go to dream school. I cannot hold you back like this. I’m sorry to let you down. I’m sorry we won’t be able to walk the white line together side by side.”

 

“Hush, Yeol,” Baekhyun replied. “You do not have to apologize. Anyway, we can’t walk on this thin white line side by side or else we would fall and we would get eaten by sharks!”

 

Chanyeol’s shoulder shook with laughter. “You’re right.”

 

“Just don’t forget our meeting line: around 8 in the morning and around 3 in the afternoon?”

 

“Of course.”

 

* * *

 

Sixteen 

Baekhyun whistled a happy tune as he walked on the white line. It was already passed eight in the morning. Chanyeol, for sure, was already at their meeting line, waiting for him. They were already on their first year of high school but they still continued with their white line game.

 

He smiled upon seeing the tall figure in front of the worn-out bookstore. Baekyun waved his hands. Chanyeol smiled upon seeing him. His curly hair was complementing his jolly disposition. Chanyeol’s ears were also sticking out, making him look more approachable and funny.

 

As Chanyeol went through puberty, Baekhyun had seen how his best friend changed into a popular high school kid. They went through puberty together – both of them developing acne, their voices becoming hoarse, and their faces becoming more mature and handsome. Baekhyun failed to grow in the height department though unlike Chanyeol.

 

“Good morning, Baek!” Chanyeol smiled at him.

 

“Good morning, Yeol!” Baekhyun answered enthusiastically.

 

Chanyeol offered his hand to Baekhyun and the latter received it. Baekhyun was expecting the usual spin, but it did not come. Instead, both were stuck in a mess of tangled limbs. Chanyeol was too tall. Baekhyun was short. Their usual spinning movement which they did to cross one line without stepping outside was not efficient anymore. Their difference in height was the cause. Baekhyun and Chanyeol laughed upon finding themselves stuck to each other in a curious way.

 

“The elementary kids would laugh at us,” Baekhyun said while chuckling.

 

“No,” Chanyeol shook with laughter. “They would run away from us, thinking that we are two crazy high schoolers.”

 

Chanyeol looked lovely while laughing, Baekhyun noticed. His face was just inches away from Chanyeol’s. Baekhyun could see Chanyeol’s dark lashes complimenting his face. His brows were bushy. His eyes were adorable. His nose bridge was high, making Baekhyun envious. And then Chanyeol’s lips… Chanyeol’s lips were always pinkish.

 

Baekhyun was beginning to become more aware of Chanyeol. He did not know why but his heart begin to thump. Being this close to Chanyeol, smelling Chanyeol’s aftershave, was making Baekhyun’s heart skip a beat.

 

And it was not normal.

 

“So how do we get through this?” Baekhyun diverted his mind from wandering too far. It was a dangerous, dangerous thought.

 

“Hmmn,” Chanyeol framed his chin with his hand. “Ah, I know!”

 

Chanyeol bent down, picked up Baekhyun’s waist as if the latter was nothing. Chanyeol carried Baekhyun like a sack of potatoes, safely delivering his little friend to the other side of the line. Baekhyun, who was caught off guard, quickly looped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck. All the while, Baekhyun could feel his cheeks getting warm at the gesture. His heart was beating so fast that he was afraid Chanyeol could hear it.

 

“Holy shit! Park Chnayeol! Don’t drop me.”

 

When Baekhyun’s feet safely landed on the white line, he released a relieved sigh. Chanyeol was just chuckling at him.

 

“How do you like the air up there, Mr. Byun?” Chanyeol teased.

 

“This giant—“ Baekhyun gently smacked the taller’s chest. “I thought I was going to die. I could hear the sharks getting excited, swimming closer.”

 

“I won’t let you fall, Baek,” Chanyeol raised his pinky. “I promise.”

 

* * *

 

 

Seventeen 

           

“So you like your best friend, Chanyeol?” Sehun asked as they walked home from school while sucking their lollipops.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened at his friend. His hands shot up to cover Sehun’s mouth and prevent him from spilling his secrets further. They were walking home – Sehun on the sidewalk and Baekhyun on the white line at the egde of the side walk. They were already near the meeting line when Sehun decided to blurt out Baekhyun’s feelings. Baekhyun roamed his eyes around and released his breath when he found no Chanyeol lurking. _That could have been the death of me._

 

“Shh!” Baekhyun placed his index finger on his lips. “It’s supposed to be our secret, Oh Sehun! Se-cret.”

 

Sehun nodded and made the zipping mouth motion.

 

Baekhyun was thankful that Chanyeol was still not around. Recently, his best friend had joined his school’s basketball club hence, the giant was always a little bit late. Chanyeol who was lanky was perfect for the team. Being agile was also a bonus. Being in one of the best basketball club in their neighborhood, Chanyeol rose to fame. Even girls at Baekhyun’s school knew his tall friend.

 

“Chanyeol does not know okay? So keep your mouth shut.”

 

“What do I not know?”

 

Baekhyun turned around and found his giant friend standing on the line near the worn-our bookstore, a few meters away from them.

 

“Uh… hehe…” Baekhyun massaged his nape. “You… you did not know Sehun?”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes wandered over to Baekhyun’s new friend from his high school and went back to Baekhyun. Chanyeol made it seem like he was disinterested with Sehun. Baekhyun gulped. Was Chanyeol mad?

 

“I think he’s jealous,” Sehun whispered closely onto Baekhyun’s ears.

 

“No, he’s not—“

 

“What are you guys whispering about?” Chanyeol suddenly cut their conversation off.

 

“Uhm nothing?” Baekhyun laughed nervously.

 

In his mind, he had already played the different ways he would kill Sehun if ever Chanyeol found out his secret crush on his best friend. The best scenario was to feed Sehun to the sharks. Baekhyun was not ready. Even he took a while before finally acknowledging his feelings. Chanyeol knowing his adoration could end up with the giant cutting off their friendship. Baekhyun would rather stay Chanyeol’s best friend than the lose the latter.

 

Moving closer to them, Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders. “Let’s head home, Baek?”

 

“Hi!” Sehun butted. Chanyeol was obviously ignoring him. “I’m Sehun. Baekhyun talked a lot about you.” 

 

“Hi. My name is Chanyeol,” the giant accepted the handshake. “Baekhyun never talked about you.”

 

Baekhyun choked on his spit. He could see Sehun’s face darken over the statement. Sehun did not like it when people provoked him. Baekhyun held his laughter in.

 

“Yeah,” Sehun nodded. “Cause he was keeping me a secret.”

 

Chanyeol’s Adams apple bobbed. Baekhyun could now feel the tension in the air. Sehun and Chanyeol stared intensely at each other. Baekhyun was beginning to get worried. Sehun was Baekhyun’s closest friend in his school while Chanyeol was his best friend. He wanted his two close friends to get along with each other.

 

“I need to go, Baek,” Sehun said his goodbye. “My house is in the other direction.”

 

“Alright,” Baekhyun nodded. “See you tomorrow, Hun!”  

 

Once Sehun was out of sight, Chanyeol began to walk in front of Baekhyun.

 

“Sehun is a good friend of mine,” Baekhyun walked behind Chanyeol. “He’s a good kid. I hope you two get along together.”

 

“Of course… of course.”

 

Baekhyun paused and tilted his head.

 

Chanyeol’s back muscles looked tense.

 

* * *

 

Eighteen 

 

“Sorry, Yeol,” Baekhyun said as they tread on the white line. “I can’t go to your house this Saturday. Sehun and I have to—“

 

Chanyeol, who was behind him, stopped. Baekhyun turned around when he felt his best friend stop walking.

 

“Are you alright, Yeol?”

 

“You’re spending too much time with Sehun these days,” Chanyeol started. He looked a little bit angry, Baekhyun noticed.

 

They were already at the last year of their high school. Since they were seniors, Baekhyun became busier. He had a lot of projects to do with Sehun who was also in his class. He also had to fill up university application forms. He had to attend interviews and so on. Because of his busy schedule, the only time Baekhyun spent with Chanyeol was during their morning walks. Lately, Baekhyun stays late at his school because of club activities. He was part of the drama club. He had been writing scripts for their plays. Chanyeol was in the same situation. This time, they were aiming for the same university.

 

_This time… for sure…_ Chanyeol promised Baekhyun. Baekhyun could see how Chanyeol worked hard the past few days, preparing for the entrance examination. Chanyeol had been inviting Baekhyun over their house for the past weekends, but Baekhyun kept rejecting him.

 

“We have a super project due this week,” Baekhyun explained. “Sehun and I need to work on it.”

 

Chanyeol looked dejected. His shoulders were flattened. “I understand.”

 

Baekhyun felt guilt prickling him. “You can join us, Yeol… if you want?”

 

Chanyeol’s face brightened. “I would love to!”

 

* * *

 

 

Eighteen 

Saturday came. Sehun did not.

 

Baekhyun, who was in his room together with Chanyeol, received a call from Sehun. His friend was apparently sick and could not come to his house to finish their project. Fortunately, Chanyeol was there to help Baekhyun finish it.

 

The two best friends were on Baekhyun’s bed. Baekhyun had his laptop on, typing his and Sehun’s paper while Chanyeol was lying down, casually examining Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun was grateful that Sehun had done half of the project already. Chanyeol helped him immensely in the data gathering. He just needed to add his input and everything would be finished.

 

The sun had long set. It was already evening when Baekhyun finished.

 

“Wanna grab ice cream in the convenience store together?” Chanyeol offered. Baekhyun quickly agreed.

 

They were walking silently, following the white lines of the sidewalk. Baekhyun, as usual, was a few steps ahead of Chanyeol. He had his arms stretched out. His back had taken the brunt of the all-day research activity.

 

“Ahhh, I’m so glad we finished the final project.”

 

Baekhyun turned around to face Chanyeol. A bright smiled was painted on his face. “Thank you so much for today, Yeollie!”

 

Chanyeol gulped. It was now or never.

 

“There’s something I need to tell you,” Chanyeol said seriously.

 

The smile upon Baekhyun’s face fell. His best friend looked serious. Baekhyun suddenly felt nervous. Chanyeol had that serious look he wore whenever he had basketball competition – the look that screams desire for something. It was often a look Chanyeol wore whenever he badly wanted to win a basketball game. It was a look that Baekhyun knew too well.

 

“This could ruin everything about us,” Chanyeol continued. “But I’m taking this chance because my heart will never be satisfied until you knew to whom it was beating for.”

 

Baekhyun’s heartbeat increased. His palms were already sweaty. His mind had conjured up all the possible scenarios. The worst was Chanyeol finally admitting to Baekhyun that the former had a girlfriend he did not know about.

 

“Baek, I think I like you.”

 

“You… like me?” Baekhyun eyes widened. “As a friend?”

 

“No. More than that. I think I’m gay,” Chanyeol admitted.

 

Baekhyun stilled for a moment. He needed a little time to capture and absorb everything that Chanyeol had uttered. His heart must had stopped beating. He could hear nothing but Chanyeol’s heavy breathing. Slowly, Baekhyun started to move towards the giant, not minding that his feet were already out of the white line.

 

_To hell with the sharks._

Heaven was right there in front of him with the look of doubt and terror on his face. Baekhyun wanted to turn that look into a happy one. It was a line that Baekhyun never dared to cross, but this time it was different. This time, Baekhyun was sure that crossing that line would make him and Chanyeol irrevocably happy.

 

There, in front of the closed worn-out bookstore, with city street lamps, Baekhyun tiptoed and kissed Chanyeol for the first time.   

 

* * *

 

 

Twenty Two 

           

It rained and Baekhyun forgot to bring his umbrella.

 

At twenty-one, Baekhyun and Chanyeol both finished their military service. They were both accepted to their chosen university in Seoul, pursuing different degrees. Chanyeol was in the business department while Baekhyun pursued film. Baekhyun, since he was a child, was a great storyteller. His creativity and imagination had been his strengths.

 

“Are you going straight home, Baekhyun?” His classmate, Jongdae, asked.

 

“Yup,” Baekhyun nodded.

 

“In this rain?” Jongdae asked.

 

“Today is quite a special day,” Baekhyun smiled. “It’s Chanyeol’s birthday. I can’t miss dinner.”

“Ah, it’s so nice to be in love,” Jongdae teased.

 

After saying goodbye to his friend, Baekhyun went to the entrance of the university. Chanyeol did not have classes that day. Ever since they entered college, Baekhyun and Chanyeol had decided to live together. They were currently renting a small one-bedroom apartment.

 

Their parents did not know about their relationship. Perhaps, one day, they would be able to tell them. Until then, Baekhyun and Chanyeol hid their relationship from their respective families. Only a few close friends knew about them. They wanted to keep their relationship private and intimate.

 

Baekhyun waited for the rain to end at the shed at the back entrance of their university. He could probably run home when it is only drizzling. Baekhyun tapped his foot on the ground. He was itching to go home to Chanyeol. His gift for his boyfriend was safely tucked inside his bag.

 

Baekhyun eyed the white line at the edge of the sidewalk. He smiled. They were already in college but they still loved playing their game. Baekhyun would always be in front, his hands holding tightly into Chanyeol’s as they walk on the line. They do it at night, when all their classes were through and when there were not much people around. There were usually no people in the back entrance, letting Baekhyun and Chanyeol hold hands.

 

Baekhyun first saw the pair of shoes. They were familiar because Baekhyun bought the same type of shoes for Chanyeol. They were some of the newest basketball shoes released by a famous brand. Chanyeol had continued playing basketball even now that they were in college. His boyfriend was so famous that girls from other universities were visiting their school grounds in hopes of catching sight of Park Chanyeol.

 

“Are you done, Baek?”

 

Baekhyun looked up and found Chanyeol smiling at him. The shoes really did belong to his boyfriend. Chanyeol was standing there – still in his basketball clothes. He was a little bit sweaty, but Baekhyun did not mind. Chanyeol was holding on to a yellow umbrella.

 

“You did this on purpose,” Baekhyun let out a knowing smile.

 

“Did what?” Chanyeol raised his brows, still trying to act innocent. “I did nothing.”

 

“When I was about to leave the apartment,” Baekhyun continued. “I was supposed to grab one umbrella from our umbrella stand but I found none. I was running late. I did not have time to look for an umbrella. You hid all the umbrellas, Yeol. I know what you did last night.”

 

“How did you know?” Chanyeol chuckled.

 

“You knew it was going to rain. I saw you checking the weather app on your phone last night before we went to sleep. I woke up at around three in the morning when I heard you get up from the bed.”

 

“I wanted to come pick you up,” Chanyeol shyly admitted. “You do not allow me to pick you up whenever your classes end very late at night. Now, with the rain and the umbrella, I have a legit reason to get you back home safely.”

 

“Uh huh,” Baekhyun teased. He snaked his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and kissed him gently. “Happy birthday, Yeol. I love you.”

 

“Thank you, Baek. I love you too,” Chanyeol sneaked another kiss.

 

The two started to walk. Baekhyun was in front of Chanyeol. They were sharing the yellow umbrella while trying hard not to step out of the white line.

 

“I love this umbrella,” Chanyeol sighed, almost breathing in Baekhyun’s nape, making Baekhyun shiver in delight. “It’s small enough to keep us as close as possible.”

 

Baekhyun smiled.

 

“What did you get me for my birthday?” Chanyeol excited asked.

 

“Me.” Baekhyun turned around, his forehead bumping into Chanyeol’s. The two laughed. “I am your present… but you can only open me in the bedroom.”

 

“Fuck yes,” Chanyeol smirked. “Get ready in the bedroom, babe. Oh my god. This is the best present ever.”

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “You’re indeed a pervert. We always have sex on your birthday. Seriously, Chanyeol. I got you a gift.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“You can open the present at home.”

 

“I want to open it now.”

 

“Here?” Baekhyun asked.

 

Chanyeol nodded.

 

Baekhyun handed the small box to Chanyeol. It was a small box that was wrapped in golden paper. The ribbon on top was also a shade of gold.

 

“Don’t tell me—“

 

Baekhyun nodded, urging Chanyeol to open the box. Upon seeing what was inside, Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun into a tight hug.

 

“Thank you.”

 

As they walked home, hands intertwined, two shimmering golden rings adorned Chanyeol’s and Baekhyun’s left ring fingers. Engraved were their names. The rings oddly left a warm feeling upon their hands. They were still walking on the white line. The white lines that had been witness to their love. It was these white lines that saw their growth. It was these white lines that led Baekhyun to Chanyeol when they were just seven.

 

Wherever this white line would take them, Baekhyun promised, he would continue following it as long as Chanyeol was by his side.

 

* * *

 

 

Twenty Three 

 

The stadium boomed with cheers.

 

It was the final game for the prestigious collegiate basketball tournament. Chanyeol was in the game as one of the top players. Baekhyun was on the bleachers, cheering for his boyfriend and for their university. The stadium was filled with college students from both competing universities.

 

“You can do it Chanyeol!” Baekhyun yelled.

 

They were at the crucial point of the game. It was already the last quarter and their team was still a few points below their rival. There was only a few minutes left on the clock. Everyone was on their toes. The rival team was ahead by four points. Four points were not enough to secure their win since anything could happen with the last minutes left.

 

Chanyeol was dribbling, passing through the members of the rival team. Sweat was running down the taller’s face. He had the look of concentration. Girls from their university were cheering for him. Chanyeol shoots and they gained two points. Cheers filled the stadium once again.

 

It could be anyone’s game. Baekhyun could see the exhaustion from the members of both teams. Chanyeol was especially sweating really hard, Baekhyun noticed. He had never seen his boyfriend play this hard in a game. Chanyeol was their school’s ace. Although not the team captain, Chanyeol had been the best player. He had been awarded several awards because of his skills in basketball.

 

The ball was now on the hands of their rival university.

 

“Defense! Defense!”

 

Their team captain, who was known to be the best in stealing the ball, was able to get the ball back. It all happened so fast. With only a few seconds left on the clock, the ball was passed to Chanyeol who then made a three-point shoot. As soon as the ball left Chanyeol’s hand, the buzzer rang, signaling the end of the game. Baekhyun held his breath and prayed that the ball gets inside the basket. He closed his eyes and waited for the cheer.

 

First, it was silent.

 

Then, cheers filled the stadium.

 

People were chanting Chanyeol’s name. Baekhyun opened his eyes and saw his boyfriend staring straight at him. Chanyeol grabbed a golden chain from his neck and kissed the ring that was used as a pendant. Baekhyun smiled, mouthing a _congratulations, love_ to Chanyeol. They won. They won in the nick of time because of Chanyeol’s three-point shoot.

 

After the game, Chanyeol invited Baekhyun to the after party. They were drunk, but not too drunk for they could still walk on the white straight line on their way home. Baekhyun was in front of Chanyeol. The taller’s hands were on Baekhyun’s shoulder, pushing the shorter forward.

 

“If I fall from the line because of your pushing, I’m gonna get eaten by sharks,” Baekhyun deadpanned.

 

“You fall or not… either way, you’re going to get eaten once we get home,” Chanyeol lewdly suggested.

 

Baekhyun chuckled.

 

When they arrived home, Baekhyun learned that Chanyeol was not lying.

 

* * *

 

Twenty Seven

 

“You’re smoking cigarettes, again,” Baekhyun nagged as he grabbed the stick between Chanyeol’s lips. “If you continue smoking, I won’t kiss you anymore. I like my men with fresh breath.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled, “You know that I’m trying to quit, love… but I just can’t. The pressure and stress from the company are sometimes too much. I need a coping mechanism.”

 

“You always ask for sex whenever you’re stressed, isn’t that enough?” Baekhyun teased as he bopped Chanyeol’s nose.

 

The giant just shrugged his shoulder and continued working on his paper work. Baekhyun noticed that Chanyeol had so much to do the past few days. Baekhyun, as the good partner that he was, supported Chanyeol in whatever way he could. He would always prepare the giant’s coffee. He would massage him when requested. Chanyeol would sometimes fall asleep without removing his shoes on. That was how stressed and tired Baekhyun’s boyfriend was.

 

“So…” Baekhyun said as he started massaging Chanyeol’s temples. Chanyeol hummed appreciatively. “I was thinking… maybe we should go somewhere for a vacation? Not too far! Since I know that you are busy and all… I just want time for the both of us… Time to unwind and relax. What do you think, Yeol?”

 

“Do you have a place in mind?” Chanyeol asked. His eyes were still closed.

 

“Let’s go to Jeju Island.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Really?” Baekhyun asked in excitement.

 

These days, Chanyeol had been too busy. Both of them were already working. Chanyeol had a position in a well-known company while Baekhyun was a budding script writer. Baekhyun was starting to get famous in the industry too. Because of his youthful looks and his creative talent, his name was starting to get well known.

 

“Yup,” Chanyeol opened his eyes and smiled. “I think we need babe time together.”

 

Baekhyun chuckled. “I’m going to book us the flight tickets! Oh and the hotel! Do you want to stay near the beach?”

 

“Anything you like, love,” Chanyeol said while getting up and leaving a peck on Baekhyun’s forehead. “Anything that would make you happy.”

  

* * *

 

 

Twenty Seven 

Jeju island was gorgeous. It had been so long since Baekhyun breathed in fresh air. Chanyeol was by his side. The taller’s arms wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him closer. They were at the balcony of their hotel room which overlooked the ocean. The sun was setting. The day was ending, yet Baekhyun felt the most alive during that time.

 

“The sunset is beautiful,” Baekhyun commented.

 

“Yes, it is,” Chanyeol agreed. His eyes never once leaving Baekhyun’s face.

 

Down the shore, Baekhyun noticed a little kid on the sidewalk stepping on the maroon colored tiles, avoiding the gray colored ones. Baekhyun chuckled. The girl reminded him of his childhood with Chanyeol. They would always play stepping games. Even now that they were older, it became a habit – Baekhyun in front of Chanyeol, the two walking straight on the white line.

           

Baekhyun watched the little girl intently. She was struggling to make another step since the next maroon tile was faraway. The girl eventually lost her balance and fell down the pavement. She let out a soft cry for help. Her mother and father were frantically running towards the little girl.

 

Then, Baekhyun felt it: fear.

 

_It was frightening to lose one’s footing._

 

“What are you thinking about?” Chanyeol asked, kissing the top of Baekhyun’s head. “Is something bothering you, love?”

 

“I want to feel the ocean and the sand beneath my feet, Yeol. Would you accompany me for a walk?”

 

“Whatever makes you happy, Baek.”

 

The couple went downstairs to enjoy the evening breeze. They both removed their slippers to enjoy the bare earth. The water was softy kissing their feet. Baekhyun almost felt ticklish and oddly at peace. The feeling of wet sand beneath his feet was soothing. The calm waves and winds were bringing serenity. The smell of the evening ocean was something Baekhyun would, perhaps, remember for a very long time. And, of course, the feeling of having Chanyeol next to him, to share his warmth, would be something that will be kept by his heart for eternity.

 

“It’s really peaceful here,” Baekhyun commented. “Far from the city life of Seoul.”

 

“You’re right,” Chanyeol agreed. “Ah, I needed this vacation. Thank you, love.”

 

“Thanks for what?”

 

“You were the one that suggested the vacation,” Chanyeol smiled at him. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun nodded. “I’m lucky too. Meeting you on that white line was destiny, Yeol. That white line led us to each other. If we weren’t following that line, I would not have crossed paths with you. I wonder what that life would look like?”

 

“Perhaps dull,” Chanyeol answered. “It’s getting colder, love. We need to go back to the hotel room. I also need to smoke.”

 

Baekhyun nodded. As they walked on their way back, their hands intertwined, Chanyeol looked for his cigarette lighter inside his pocket. It was the one that Baekhyun gave him. It was a golden lighter with Chanyeol’s name engraved. It was special.

 

“What’s wrong, Yeol?”

 

“I think my cigarette lighter is missing.”

 

“We should look for it. We can go back to the shore.”

 

Chanyeol shook his head. “No, it’s alright, Baek. It’s getting darker and colder. We can just buy a new one. It’s just a lighter anyway.”

           

Baekhyun just let it be. Once they reached their hotel room, they asked for room service, ate dinner, and took a bath. They kissed. First, it was soft. Then, it was passionate and intimate. Every part of Baekhyun’s body was gently kissed by Chanyeol. Chanyeol did not tell him he was beautiful, but the giant made him feel like he was.

 

They took it slow, basking in each other’s warmth. It had been a long time since they had done it and Baekhyun wanted to savor every moment. Praises of love were exchanged until they reached their peak.

 

They both fell asleep in each other’s arms, waiting for the sunrise to come.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Twenty Seven 

 

Chanyeol woke up with an empty, cold bed. He stretched his toned arms and did not find Baekhyun’s body beside his. He quickly opened his eyes and searched their hotel room. Grabbing his robe, he knocked on the bathroom door only to find it empty.

 

“Baekhyun, love?”

 

He was met with silence.

           

Chanyeol quickly checked their luggage and found Baekhyun’s still in the closet. He eyed the bedside table and found Baekhyun’s phone next to his. Chanyeol began to worry. _Where are you, Baek?_ It was still early in the morning – the sun had not yet risen. It was a little bit dark, but there was enough light outside.

 

“Don’t tell me—“ Chanyeol said as he realized where his little love could have gone to. He quickly dressed himself in warm clothing and went towards the shore.

 

Chanyeol was frantically walking, his eyes roaming around the perimeter.

 

“Chanyeol!” A voice from faraway called.

 

Chanyeol saw Baekhyun waving his hands at him. On his little love’s hand was the golden lighter that was missing. Baekhyun was smiling widely at him – brightly, even brighter than the rising sun behind him. Baekhyun’s eyes were crinkled, forming crescents. His cheeks were popping up. He had his usual square smile on. The morning sunlight was illuminating Baekhyun’s light brown locks, making look more ethereal.

 

It was truly a beautiful, beautiful sight.

 

It was then that Chanyeol realized: the sun setting or the sun rising… Baekhyun stayed beautiful either way.

 

* * *

 

Twenty Nine

The future that Chanyeol was afraid of was happening now.

 

He just got a call from his parents, asking when he would marry and start a family. Chanyeol loved his parents, especially his mother. He would not dare break her heart. They were getting old and they wanted little Chanyeols walking and running around the front porch of their house.

 

But Chanyeol could not give them that… or could he?

 

It had been heavy in his mind – the possibility of starting his own family. He had Baekhyun, but it was impossible for them. 

Even his colleagues had started to pressure him. He was nearing thirty. He had a stable job, a stable financial capacity, and he was not lacking in looks nor in character. He was a fun guy.

 

“Ah, the divorce papers finally came,” Chanyeol’s colleague, Junmyeon said.

 

“I’m sorry for what happened,” Chanyeol solemnly said. “You’d get by, Jun.”

 

“She is my first, you know?” Junmyeon sadly said. “My first girlfriend, my first kiss, my first heartbreak… she’s every first of my life. How do I move on from that?”

 

“You move forward.”

 

“I’ll give you a piece of advice, Yeol. Life always fucks you up. The things you think you desired when you were young and naïve… they tend to change over time. Your youth is for experimental things. My youth had been my wife… ex-wife,” Junmyeon bitterly corrected. “I thought she was everything I wanted in life, but it was not the case. I made a mistake. Do not make the same mistakes I did. All the stupidity of your youth, leave them in the past. The future is often unforgiveable.”

 

It was an advice that kept Chanyeol thinking, not noticing he that he was starting to lose his footing.

 

* * *

 

 

Twenty Nine 

 

 “Welcome home,” Baekhyun welcomed Chanyeol with a smile and a kiss. “How was your day?”

 

“Very tiring,” Chanyeol said as he loosened his necktie. “The clients were hard to please.”

 

“Do you have time?” Baekhyun excitedly asked. “Today, the drama that I wrote a script for is airing. I want to watch it with you.”

 

“Sure.”

 

Baekhyun could feel a change in the atmosphere between him and Chanyeol. The latter had somehow become cold. Perhaps, it was due to the increased workload that Chanyeol had. His boyfriend had been running for a promotion. He was in a crucial stage in his career path. The promotion could catapult Chanyeol’s career. Baekhyun was always supportive , but he could not help but feel alone sometimes when Chanyeol brushes him off.

 

After a silent dinner, the couple decided to watch the television in their small living room. It was cramped, but Baekhyun did not mind. He loved being near Chanyeol, feeling his warmth and his smelling his scent. It always felt like home.

 

Baekhyun’s head was on Chanyeol’s shoulder. Chanyeol’s eyes were on the television but Baekhyun could see that they were empty. Chanyeol was simply looking, not watching. The drama that Baekhyun wrote was now airing. It was the pilot episode.

 

“It has been a year since we last had a vacation,” Baekhyun started a conversation instead. Chanyeol must had been too tired to watch. Baekhyun should not had forced him to watch.

 

“Uh-hmmm,” Chanyeol hummed in agreement.

 

“Do you want to go back to Jeju Island?” Baekhyun asked. “We can go this long weekend! It’s a holiday. I’m sure your company would allow you to have a vacation since you have not taken one since a year ago—“

 

“Sorry, Baek… but let do it next time,” Chanyeol stood up, letting Baekhyun fall on the soft cushion of their small couch.

 

_Next time._

Baekhyun thought as he closed his eyes. These were two words that Chanyeol had been saying a lot the past few months. When will next time come? Tomorrow? Next week? Next month? Next year? Will it come at all? Will Baekhyun must wait in vain?

 

That night, on their small bed, with Chanyeol’s naked back on his face, Baekhyun was starting feel the distance.

 

* * *

 

 

Thirty 

           

“What is this?” Chanyeol asked him with a dark face.

 

“Oh,” Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders. “It’s a pamphlet that I got from a travel agency. It’s a tour in Norway to see the northern lights. One of the things in my bucket list was to see aurora borealis. A friend of mine who went to the same tour said it was amazing… like the sky burning on fire.”

 

They were eating dinner. Dinner at their house had been filled with tension. Baekhyun could tell that something was on Chanyeol’s mind – something that his boyfriend would not want to tell him. Baekhyun could already see the symptoms, but he stayed optimistic. Chanyeol would not do _that_ to him.

 

“When are you leaving?” Chanyeol nonchalantly asked. “This is expensive, Baek. You have to save up for it. Norway is too far. It is also too cold. Is your friend coming with you—“

 

“I was planning to go with you,” Baekhyun cut him off. “It’s a trip that I want to take with you. Last year, when I suggested we take a vacation you said we should do it next time and I think we can do it soon—“

 

“I am busy, Baek,” Chanyeol shook his head. “You know with the promotion, my work load had been twice as it had been before. I now hold a higher position. I cannot just leave the company because of your whim.”

 

Those words that Chanyeol had uttered hurt. It was a trip that Baekhyun had been looking forward to. He had been looking forward to it for a year now and nothing still happened. Seeing the northern lights with Chanyeol was included in Baekhyun’s to-do list before he dies. He wanted to have that precious moment with Chanyeol.

 

“Oh…” Baekhyun put down his chopsticks, “Perhaps, we can do it when we are older? After your retirement?”

 

Baekhyun chuckled a little bitterly at what he said, “Do you think we can still walk fast when we are already in our sixties? After retirement also sounds good. By then, we have enough money to launder around the world. I heard it’s a little bit expensive to travel in Norway. I heard that the best month to go see the northern lights is on January. It’s going to be cold. Do you think we would have arthritis by then? Cause if we do, we cannot hike anymore… or perhaps we can just go on our electric wheel chairs—“

 

“Baekhyun.”

 

Chanyeol’s voice was heavy, Baekhyun noticed. His boyfriend had also put down his chopsticks. His face was serious. His eyes were darker than before. His once curly hair had been tamed to look more mature and formal. His eyes were also baggy. The Chanyeol in front of Baekhyun was clearly unhappy.

 

_I want my old Chanyeol back._ Baekhyun wished. _The Chanyeol with curly hair. The Chanyeol with the playful grin. The careless, carefree Chanyeol who had dared to kiss me on the white line in front of the worn-out bookstore. The Chanyeol who was obviously in love with me._

 

“That future you are talking about,” Chanyeol gulped. “I do not think it’s possible.”

 

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun’s hold on the chopsticks tightened. “What do you mean, Yeol?”

 

“Baekhyun, how many old Korean homosexual partners do you know?” Chanyeol dared. “There is practically no one in our society. Korean gays are abhorred and discriminated. They are not given equal opportunities. You and I… we were just a product of our youth – of our curiosity. We do not even know if we’re indeed homosexuals. It had been you and me in a huge chunk of my life. We have been curious children. We could have been swayed by our curiosity, by our youth. You and I… I think I’m starting to see that we are a mistake.”

 

“What are you saying—“

 

“I do not see a future of us together.”

 

Baekhyun felt nothing.

 

“Then, what do you want us to do?” Baekhyun asked with a small, broken voice.

 

“Let’s break up.”

 

* * *

 

 

Thirty 

 

Baekhyun did not know how he did it without crying.

 

After their dinner, Baekhyun was still able to wash their dishes. He packed his bags. Chanyeol told him to move out tomorrow morning instead since it was already dark. Baekhyun agreed, but he needed space to breathe. They would sell their apartment. They would share the profit. Everything that they had built together, they would sell and share. As he packed his bags, Baekhyun left everything that Chanyeol had ever given him. He bitterly chuckled once he realized that a lot of his things were given by his boyfriend… ex-boyfriend.

 

After packing his clothes, Baekhyun grabbed his coat and started walking under the dark, with the moonlight as his only light. He as on the sidewalk edge, still walking on the white line.

 

Chanyeol _was_ always there at the end of the white line.

 

It was the white line of fate that led Baekhyun to Chanyeol when they were seven. It was the white line that saw Chanyeol’s first heartbreak when he did not get accepted to the high school of Baekhyun’s dreams when they were fifteen. It was the white line where Chanyeol first carried Baekhyun at sixteen. It was the white line where Chanyeol got jealous of Sehun when they were seventeen.

 

It was the white line that witnessed their first kiss when they were eighteen. It was the white line where Chanyeol waited for Baekhyun under the rain at twenty-two – the same white line where Baekhyun gave Chanyeol their couple rings.

 

And now, it was the same white line that was a witness to Baekhyun’s heartbreak at thirty.

 

Baekhyun believed that if he followed that white line, it would lead him to someone special – that someone would be at the end, smiling for him, waiting for him. With harried steps, Baekhyun ran as fast as he could, still following the white line. Maybe… just maybe… Chanyeol would be at the end waiting for him just like always.

 

Baekhyun was starting to lose his footing. His vision were becoming blurry. The tears that he expected were now coming. They started with small, silent drops. Now, they were a waterfall, drowning him. Baekhyun tripped. He fell down outside the white line. His hands and knees were on the rough pavement, sustaining bruises. Pain started to trickle.

 

He looked down and saw that it was the end of the white line. He could take no more steps because it was the tail end. There was no special someone waiting for him at the end.

 

Chanyeol was not there at the end.

 

Then, Baekhyun cried loud. He wailed, not caring if the whole neighborhood heard his pain. The white line of fate had run its course. The magic was not there anymore.

 

He had fallen out of the white line, straight into the waters that were infested with sharks.

 

The rough waters that he had tried to avoid had finally consumed him. 

 

_And, oh, how it hurt to lose one’s footing._

* * *

 

Thirty Two 

Seohyun was a smart, beautiful girl.

 

She was perfect for Chanyeol. They had the same tastes in almost everything. She was patient and kind, and she accepted who Chanyeol was wholly. Chanyeol met her at his company five years ago. They started dating a year ago. Now, at thirty two, Chanyeol had already been married to Seohyun who was a few years younger than he was.

 

He had no news about Baekhyun. The latter had completely cut off all communications. Chanyeol understood. He hurt Baekhyun immensely. The last time he saw him was when he left their small apartment.

 

“Honey,” Seohyun said as she reached out an envelope to Chanyeol. “This came in our mail. It has no sender, but your name is written on the back. I think it’s for you.”

 

Chanyeol opened the envelope and found two tickets for the upcoming popular film. The tickets were for the advance screening – only VIPs would receive such tickets. Chanyeol frowned. Who would send such tickets to him? He did not know anyone powerful in the film industry.

 

_Baekhyun…_ Chanyeol remembered.

 

“Oh, that’s one of the upcoming films of Byun Baekhyun!” Seohyun excitedly said. “You know Byun Baekhyun? He was the one who wrote that popular drama. That drama had been so popular that a sheikh from the middle east had invited the writer over with the whole cast. He’s also the one that wrote those amazing films that won in the Busan Film Festival. How did you get the tickets? Those are tickets for the premiere night!”

 

Chanyeol stayed silent.

 

_White Line of Fate_

_A romantic comedy by Byun Baekhyun_

_“Dedicated to that special someone who used to wait for me at the end of the white line,_

_Farewell”_

The movie was about two naïve children who grew up falling in love while playing the white line game.

 

It was romance.

 

It was comedy.

 

But Chanyeol would probably cry.

 

* * *

 

Thirty Three 

 

Jongin was sexy and hot, Baekhyun would admit.

 

Baekhyun met him through Sehun. They were at the bar, drinking their hearts out. Jongin was Sehun’s colleague. Both of them were models from a famous agency. They had walked runways to different well-known brands.

 

Baekhyun’s last movie, White Line of Fate, had been phenomenal. It was heartwarming. It was funny. It was romantic. The plot twist at the end was what was engraved in the audience’s mind. It was a romcom that was bittersweet – a taste of first loves. First loves always had their endings – that’s why they are called “first.” After the first comes the second, the third, the last… and the one true love.

 

Baekhyun watched as Jongin smoked the same brand of cigarettes that Chanyeol used to smoke.

 

“Do you mind if I smoke?” Jongin asked.

 

“No,” Baekhyun shook. “It’s alright.”

 

“I saw your film,” Jongin started the conversation. “That special someone who left you at the white line was stupid.”

 

“No, he was not,” Baekhyun smiled bitterly as he downed one glass. “He was just realistic.”

 

“Do you think he really loved you?”

 

It was a question that Baekhyun did not dare utter. That question had been hanging on the back of his mind, trying to bury it. Now that someone had said it out loud, Baekhyun began to wonder… was it true love that they shared?

 

“Yes,” Baekhyun nodded, smiling warmly at the memories. “It _was_ love. Now that I look back on it, it was certainly love. Although, now I have learned that love may not be enough to keep two people together.”

 

“It’s a changing reality,” Jongin said. “Love could be unchanging… but reality is always changing. It is hard to keep up.”

 

A few more drinks after and Baekhyun found himself in Jongin’s posh condominium. They were on the bed, making out. Jongin was kissing him, taking his breath away. Jongin smoked the same brand of cigarettes as Chanyeol.

 

Earlier, Baekhyun had wondered if Jongin’s kisses would taste the same as Chanyeol’s – if Jongin would smell like Chanyeol’s cigarettes. Now, Baekhyun got his answer.

 

Although the kisses tasted the same, Baekhyun still felt empty.

 

* * *

 

 

Thirty Five 

 

Chanyeol was unhappy.

 

He was breathing, but he was not alive.

 

Every day, he would wake up next to his wife. He would go to work. He would go back home and he would sleep beside his wife. It was an endless cycle. Chanyeol felt weary. The world had become dull and colder.

 

It was the end of the day. People were hastily going back to the safety and warmth of their homes, but Chanyeol was different. He dreaded going back to his home. He was ashamed of going back. It was a home he built together with Seohyun. It was a home that he dreamt for, but why was he feeling so down now?

 

Chanyeol walked on the white line on the sidewalk. He was going nowhere. He just needed space. He followed the lines… wherever they may take him. He had been wandering for a few hours now. When he felt tiredness finally consuming him, he found himself in front of a park. It was already sunset. The park was illuminated by the streetlamps. There were only a few people in the park.

 

Chanyeol sat down on a bench and watch as the sun set. It was beautiful, but it was empty. He was not moved by its bueaty. It was so far from that beautiful sunset he saw with Baekhyun when they were in Jeju Island. That sunset had touched his soul. This sunset was hollow.

 

He opened his phone and saw worried messages from his wife. Chanyeol opted not to reply. Instead, he opened his messages and looked for Baekhyun’s name. The last message that Baekhyun sent him almost hurt him.

 

_I love you._

Chanyeol was stupid… foolish even. He lost the love of his life. He made Seohyun unhappy too. He deserved nothing. He hurt two people that loved him unconditionally.

 

Chanyeol did not know how long he stayed in the park.

 

It was already sunrise when he decided to head home. As he stared at the rising sun, he was again not awed by its beauty.

 

Perhaps, he had lost his own sun – that bright smile that always welcomed him at the white line. The sun, the warmth – everything that made him feel alive was because of that man, his little love.

 

It was then that Chanyeol realized: the sun setting or the sun rising… The sun was not beautiful without Baekhyun by his side.

 

* * *

 

Thirty Five 

Chanyeol cried, asking for Seohyun’s forgiveness.

 

Seohyun was kind and she deserved better. When Chanyeol cried, his wife just hugged him as they cried together. He did not know how long they stayed in each other’s arms. They were both hurt. Seohyun was crying because of a failed marriage. Chanyeol was crying because he failed a marriage. Seohyun was hurt because of the divorce papers. Chanyeol was crying because he hurt someone like Seohyun.

 

As the court approved their divorce, Chanyeol packed his bags and went back to the apartment where he spent his best days with Baekhyun. Chanyeol never really sold the apartment. He kept it. As he was unlocking the door, Chanyeol could not help but feel an air of melancholy surround him.

 

His phone rang and he picked it up.

 

“Chanyeol,” it was Seohyun. “I’m pushing through with the birthday party. We can announce our divorce during it. I want people to know that we are separating in good terms. Will you come?”

 

“I’m truly sorry, Seohyun,” Chanyeol sincerely said.

 

“We’re through this talk, Yeol,” Seohyun’s voice was soft and warm. “I deserve to be happy. You deserve to be happy too. We both knew that our marriage was not working out. I… I actually met someone. He makes me happy, Yeol… happier than you’ve ever made me.”

 

“I’m glad,” Chanyeol smiled. “I’m really glad.”

 

“You should start looking for _him,_ ” Seohyun said. “It’s not too late, Yeol. We could still be happy. We’re growing old. It’s time to stop playing childish games. Go man up and find your man. Beg for forgiveness. Make him happy.”

 

“Did I ever tell you who my first love was?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“No, never,” Seohyun replied. “You never told me his name. But I know all about your story.”

 

“It’s Byun Baekhyun.”

 

It took Seohyn a few seconds before she could compose herself. “What?! Are you serious?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Chanyeol hummed affirmatively. “Byun Baekhyun, the one that got away… or perhaps it’s more apt to say ‘the one that I pushed away’?”

 

“You’re an asshole,” Seohyun said when she realized everything. “White Line of Fate was about you, right? I noticed how you would always walk on the white lines of the sidewalk whenever we would walk together. How could you do that to him, Yeol?”

 

“I was afraid… and when people are afraid, they do stupid things.”

 

The two ex-couple talked more. Catching up on each other. They were officially divorced and they decided to remain good friends.

 

“I pray that you would find the white line back to him, Yeol.”

 

“I pray so too.”

 

* * *

 

Thirty Six

 

It had been a year and Chanyeol still had not found Baekhyun.

 

He was walking down the white line, following it. Chanyeol had just visited their neighborhood but he found out that the Byuns had moved out a long time ago. No one had news where they were. Old friends also did not know where Baekhyun was. Chanyeol tried calling Baekhyun, but the latter had already changed his number. Chanyeol tried contacting Baekhyun’s colleagues but they were not responsive.

 

The white line that Chanyeol was following ended in front of a travel agency. There was a bulletin board on the wall. Brochures to different tourist attractions were pinned on top. Chanyeol was about to go on his way, when he noticed one particular brochure.

 

_See the Northern Lights in Norway_

 

He remembered Baekhyun and how he wanted to go to Norway with him. Chanyeol had coldly shut him down that day. Baekhyun was making plans in the future and Chanyeol was afraid. Now, he was regretful.

 

Grabbing the brochure, Chanyeol made his mind. He was going on the trip that Baekhyun wanted. The white line led him to that. Perhaps, destiny had another plan for Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

 

* * *

 

 

Thirty Six 

           

Norway was extremely cold.

 

Chanyeol was with his tour group and they were now finally seeing the northern lights. He was excited, but he wondered how it would feel if Baekhyun was beside him. Baekhyun would probably be ecstatic. He would probably smile at Chanyeol, a million stars reflected on his eyes, while pointing at the sky. Baekhyun had always been expressive.

 

_How is Baekhyun? Is he eating well? Does he still walk on the white lines of the sidewalk?_ Chanyeol would always ask himself. Baekhyun, whenever he would walk on the white lines, would be too focused that he tended to forget his surroundings. It was the reason why Chanyeol would always walk behind Baekhyun whenever they would follow the white lines – to make sure Baekhyun stays safe on the line. There were times that his little love would trip, Chanyeol was there to quickly get him back on his feet.

 

Chanyeol was following the white line on the sidewalk, his eyes looking on the ground, when he bumped into someone.

 

“Sorry,” Chanyeol said in English. He looked up and found his little love staring at him with wide eyes.

 

Baekhyun turned around. He was about to runaway from Chanyeol when the latter came to his senses and grabbed Baekhyun’s arm to prevent him from moving away.

 

“I’m sorry!” Chanyeol said frantically, “I’m really sorry, Baek. I love you. Oh, how I love you so.”

 

Baekhyun harshly pulled away from Chanyeol, not paying attention to the taller. Chanyeol followed Baekhyun, holding onto the smaller’s arms.

 

“I love you! Baek, I love you.”

 

Baekhyun continued walking. Chanyeol was desperate. He had been looking all over the world for Baekhyun. He could not miss this chance. He should not miss this chance. It was the chance of a lifetime. They were not getting any younger. Chanyeol wanted Baekhyun back.

 

“I love you, Byun Baekhyun,” Chanyeol panted. “Please, please. I love you. I never stopped loving you.”

 

Baekhyun turned around and faced Chanyeol. Baekhyun was still the same. His hair was still light brown. They looked as soft and as silky as they were when they were younger. His eyes bore an air of maturity. Lines of soft wrinkles could be found at the side of the Baekhyun’s eyes. He was thinner too. It was Chanyeol’s _Baekhyun_. Baekhyun was right in front of him.

 

Baekhyun clenched his fist and threw a punch at Chanyeol. Chanyeol groaned. He received another punch. Between the two, Baekhyun was clearly the better fighter.

 

"Two punches… one for me and one for your ex-wife.”

 

Chanyeol started to tear up, “I love you, Baek. I’m so, so sorry.”

 

Baekhyun nodded, tears also welling up on his eyes. Baekhyun cradled Chanyeol’s bruised face, gently caressing the bluish marks he had just created. Chanyeol had his curly hair back. He was crying. Chanyeol had always looked like a puppy whenever he was crying. His huge, adorable eyes were even bigger. They were glassy. The tips of his ears were red that Baekhyun began to worry that it was too cold for Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun’s Chanyeol was back.

 

Raising himself with a tiptoe, Baekhyun left one kiss on Chanyeol’s lips. “I forgive you, Yeol. Let’s start all over again.”

 

There under the lights of the northern skies, Chanyeol was once again led to Baekhyun by the white lines.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Thirty Seven 

They moved together again.

 

“Should we just use your refrigerator, Baek?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“We can use yours,” Baekhyun nonchalantly said.

 

“Uhm that ref—“ Chanyeol said uncomfortably.

 

“Why? What’s wrong with using the refrigerator you chose with your ex-wife?” Baekhyun continued. “It’s more economical than buying a new one. My refrigerator is too small for two people. It is for single people. Yours is family-sized right?”

 

“Y-Yes…”

 

“Perfect!” Baekhyun clapped his hands. “Now, whenever you use it, you would be remembered that you had hurt two perfectly wonderful people because of your indecision.”

 

“B-Baek, baby…” Chanyeol said. “You became evil with the six years that we’re apart. Did I turn you into this being?”

 

Baekhyun’s laughter rang throughout their new apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

Forty Five 

 

It was morning. Chanyeol was getting ready for work when he could not find his own belt. Baekhyun and he had long been out to their families. They were warmly welcomed. Chanyeol smiled at the memory. He had been really afraid of coming out, however, Baekhyun was with him.

 

_“We’ll be okay if we stay together. There’s nothing to be afraid of, Yeol. Your parents would not love you any less.”_

“Have you seen my belt, love?” Chanyeol asked as he kissed Baekhyun’s forehead a good morning.

 

They were older. However, they still do the things they did when they were younger. Every morning, before going their separate ways to go to their jobs, they would take a morning stroll, following the white line of the sidewalk. It had always been their tradition.

 

“You’re getting older,” Baekhyun teased. “You left it inside your closet last night.

 

“Right,” Chanyeol nodded.

           

Baekhyun, because of old age, had started wearing eyeglasses. Chanyeol on the other hand, had opted to undergo lasik. Both of their hairs were slowly becoming gray.

 

Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol.

 

“Hey, Yeol?” Baekhyun asked. “Have you gained weight? Your tummy is kinda sticking out.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled bashfully. “I now lock my belt two holes bigger than before. I think I am gaining weight because of my slow metabolism. It had been a while since I played basketball with my friends.”

 

“Chubby Yeol is cute too.”

 

“You think so?” Chanyeol asked. “I think I’m starting to get what the youth calls ‘the dad bod,’”

 

“Dad bod?” Baekhyun asked in confusion.

 

“You know how most fathers have huge stomach?” Chanyeol laughed. “Mine is probably because of my beer belly too.”

 

“You’re not a father though,” Baekhyun teased.

 

“I am a father of two adorable kids…”

 

"Dogs do not count,” Baekhyun replied. “Ah, yeah, it’s time to walk Toben and Mongryong.”

 

As they walk their dogs under the morning sunlight, Baekhyun and Chanyeol held hands – the golden rings on their fingers glimmered with love.

 

* * *

 

 

Fifty Five 

 

“Are you hiding something again from me, Yeol?”

 

Baekhyun asked. He was worried. The past few days, Chanyeol had been suspicious. Baekhyun had a hunch that his love had been hiding something from him. Baekhyun just knew whenever something was on Chanyeol’s mind.

 

“Oh… ah… it’s nothing,” Chanyeol smiled.

 

“You know that you can tell me everything…” Baekhyun was worried. “Are you… are you having second thoughts about us again?”

 

“Oh God no,” Chanyeol shook his head, pulling Baekhyun into an embrace. “I’m already sure about us. It’s just… It’s me, Baekhyun. There is something wrong with me.”

 

“Are you sick?” Baekhyun was definitely worried.

 

“Uh…” Chanyeol said as he gave a book to Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun read the title of the book and soon his laughter rang and filled their apartment.

 

_Erectile Dysfunction 101_

 

“Don’t laugh, Baek.”

 

“Sorry, I can’t help it,” Baekhyun continued laughing.

 

“This is what you’re worrying about?” Baekhyun continued. “Don’t worry, Yeol. It’s natural. And I would not love you any less even if we are not capable of mind-blowing sex anymore.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sixty Five 

 

“Did you lose weight?” Baekhyun asked as he examined Chanyeol. “You’ve been losing so much weight, Yeol.”

 

It was then that the couple decided to visit the doctor. Baekhyun was with Chanyeol all the way through the checkups.

 

“Are you family?” The doctor asked, referring to the presence of Baekhyun next to Chanyeol.

 

“He’s my partner,” Chanyeol answered while holding onto Baekhyun’s hand. Their golden rings were visible.

 

The doctor nodded. “Then, I’ll tell you the results of the examination. Mr. Park, we need to be careful. Your lungs…”

 

* * *

 

Sixty Six 

Chanyeol woke up with Baekhyun’s head heavy on his hand. Baekhyun, whose hair was already gray, had fallen asleep while holding Chanyeol’s hand tightly. His little love’s eyes were also damp, a sign that Baekhyun had cried himself to sleep while holding tightly on Chanyeol. Chanyeol could remember bits of what happened. He had a relapse.

 

He lost consciousness. He was in their apartment, waiting for Baekhyun to come back. He remembered hitting his head on the wooden floors, the door opening, and Baekhyun screaming for help. It must had been scary for Baekhyun. Chanyeol felt guilty for making Baekhyun feel terror. Gently, Chanyeol caressed the smaller’s face.

 

“You’re awake,” Baekhyun said when he woke up from Chanyeol’s soft touches. “Do you need the doctors? Do you need water?”

 

“It’s alright, Baek,” Chanyeol chuckled. “I just need to see your face.”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes were baggy. It must had been days since Chanyeol was admitted to the hospital. He could not remember the date. Baekhyun looked tired. He was also getting thinner.

 

“Baek, you need to go home,” Chanyeol said softly. “Look at you, you’re a mess. You need to rest.”

 

“No, I can’t leave you now, Yeol,” Baekhyun insisted. “I need to stay by your side.”

 

“No, Baek,” Chanyeol said. “You need to come home. Our grand-dogs would be alone. Toben and Mongryong would not be happy in puppy heaven if they found out that we were not good grandparents to their children.”

 

“Okay,” Baekhyun nodded. “Just wait for me, huh, Yeol? I’ll come back tomorrow morning.”

 

“Of course,” Chanyeol chuckled. “I can’t even move my legs. Where do you think I’m going?”

 

“I’m afraid, Yeol,” Baekhyun admitted. 

 

“Why would you be afraid, love?” Chanyeol asked, softly caressing Baekhyun’s thinning hair. “I have spent the happiest days of my life with you. You made me so happy that sometimes I think my heart is going to burst. I will always wait for you, love. Just follow the white lines… Remember? Following the white lines would always lead you back to me. Now, get home and meet me in the morning, at the end of the white line?”

 

“I love you, Yeol.”

 

“I love you too, Baek.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sixty Six

It was morning. After feeding Toben’s and Mongryong’s pups, Baekhyun got ready to visit Chanyeol in the hospital. Baekhyun had brought his partner’s favorite dishes. The past few days Chanyeol had been complaining about the bland hospital food that they were serving.

 

Baekhyun greeted the nurses whom he had befriend. He was about to enter Chanyeol’s private room when he noticed the nurses and doctors frantically going and out of Chanyeol’s room.

 

Baekhyun unconsciously dropped the lunch box he had prepared.

 

He had followed the white lines, but it seemed like he was too late.

 

That day, Baekhyun cried the most.

 

* * *

 

Seventy Nine 

Baekhyun had decided to stay in his and Chanyeol’s apartment. He had a personal nurse. She was lovely, kind, and patient with him. He could barely move his feet. He was too old to move around.

 

“Good morning, Mr. Byun!” Yeri cheerfully greeted. “What do you want for breakfast?”

 

“I want soup,” Baekhyun requested.

 

“So, Mr. Byun,” Yeri said. “Would you continue telling me the story about your Yeol?”

 

“Oh, Yeol…” Baekhyun’s heart warmed at the surge of memories. “There are so many stories about him I don’t know where to start.”

 

Baekhyun’s mornings start with stories about Chanyeol.

 

_Oh, how I miss you, Yeol._

It was through the stories that Baekhyun could relive each moment – of happiness, of sadness, of sorrow, and of love. It was Chanyeol that made him feel alive the most. Chanyeol’s urn was kept beside Baekhyun’s bedside table. At night, whenever it becomes too much and Baekhyun terribly misses him, Baekhyun would sit on his rocking chair while holding onto the urn.

 

Two golden rings hung from Baekhyun’s necklace. He was now too thin to wear both rings on his finger. When Chanyeol passed away, Baekhyun kept his giant’s ring with him. He had worn the two rings on his ring finger until they were too loose to wear.

 

Every corner of their apartment reminds Baekhyun of Chanyeol. He did not want to leave this place. His relatives offered to take care of him but he refused. He wants to stay here, with Chanyeol. He opted to have a personal nurse. Yeri was wonderful. She was like Baekhyun’s granddaughter.

 

Breathing was something difficult that morning. Baekhyun could hardly catch his breath. At first, it was just uncomfortable. The next second, it was unbearable.

 

The last thing Baekhyun remembered was Yeri’s frantic shouts of help and a laughter that sounded like Chanyeol’s ringing in his ear.

 

* * *

 

 

Epilogue

 

Baekhyun woke up in his favorite pajamas.

 

He was lithe again. He could move his body and he was fast. He chuckled as he tried jumping. His joints did not hurt anymore. He looked at his hands. They were smooth. They were not veiny. He was free again. He looked around him and saw that he was back on his childhood neighborhood.

 

And then he saw the white lines.

 

Baekhyun followed the lines, making sure that he never stepped out – or else he would fall to the shark-infested waters. With two arms stretched out for balance, Baekyun took little steps, making sure that his feet were still on the white line. He needed to be alive. He was taking small steps, one foot after the other. It was scary to lose one’s footing.

 

He was deeply set on the ground that he failed to notice a figure squatting on the sidewalk, on the white line, reading a book which was titled _‘Top Dating Spots in Heaven.’_

 

“Oooofff!” Baekhyun said as he almost fell down. However, strong, toned arms quickly snaked around his waist.

 

Baekhyun looked up and his tears almost fell.

 

It was Chanyeol with curly black hair. His eyes were bright and mischievous. His ears were sticking out. He was smiling down at Baekhyun. He had the look of love.

 

“I told you I would always wait for you at the end of the white line, love.”

 

 

 

 

End

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've written the fic in about two days. Please forgive typos and errors. 
> 
> I really appreciate comments (they make my day and inspire me to write more). ^^ 
> 
> (Did you guys prepare tissues in advance?).


End file.
